charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgetting Jack Sheridan
“*My Wall! You bitch!” - Piper Plot Piper, Phoebe and Paige are standing over a distraught Prue who is holding her recently deceased boyfriend, Jack. After discovering him white haired and eyes open in shock the sisters believe Barbas let out one last scare before being vanquished. Piper and Phoebe pull Prue away from Jack as they head off into the Living Room. When they leave Prue collapses in tears where the sisters comfort her, as they walk through into the living room, flames appear up from the ground and reveal a bald demon in a black suit. He focuses his eyes on a crying Prue, who flashes green. Piper blasts the demon backwards where he crashes into the dining table; Prue is then suddenly sent flying backwards and falls behind the couch. Phoebe looks at the demon and causes him to feel sleepy (immobilizing him), as his eyes are about to close Paige orbs a metal pole into the demons chest. He disperses in flames. Phoebe and Paige run behind the couch where they recover Prue and lay her down on the couch where a sudden flash of green light leaves Prue in a leathery dress. “Oh no, she hasn’t turned evil again!” says Piper as they run through into the sun room when Prue regains consciousness. She uses a Telekinetic Wave which blasts down the wall which knocks Piper, Phoebe and Paige to the ground. Prue then flings another which hits Piper and sends her flying out of the window knocking her unconscious. Prue then projects out of the house. '- Commercial Break -' After getting no sleep: Piper, Phoebe and Paige are flicking through the Book, they give up stating that they cannot find anything. Phoebe says that if they cannot relieve Prue of the evil mind inside of her then they might have to kill her because she is so powerful. Piper screams at the idea that they have only got her back and does not want to have to kill her. She then suggests just capturing her; Paige then exclaims that she has found something, the Demon of Melancholy. The entry reads that the demon feeds off the upset-''ness'' of one and uses it as a form of pushing their evil side onto the surface. It says that there is no known way to relieve one of the spell it casts and that the only way they can fight it is to believe that everything is going to be okay and to become happy. So by becoming upset over Jack’s death resulted in her vulnerability to the spell. CRASH! The kitchen wall is thrown inwards and it crushes the three, Paige conjures a shield which contains Prue where she tries to expand it with her own Telekinetic field, it fails. Prue is however able to use her powers outside of the shield where she crushes Piper’s arms inwards, breaking them. Piper is unable to freeze, blast or melt Prue without the use of her arms; Prue then sends a ball out of the field and it knocks Phoebe backwards. Piper focuses and the camera zooms into her eyes where she is able to freeze Prue without the use of her arms. As Prue is frozen, Paige contracts the shield so that it moulds around Prue preventing her from moving. The screen shoots to black. Trivia * The title of this episode is based of the film "Forgetting Sarah Marshall". * Piper and Paige both discover that they can do new things with their powers. * This episode is only 25 minutes, shorter because of the release of a new series. Clip T